The Date
by Riana
Summary: Q: why did Lily agree to date James? How was their first Date? Answers: READ THE STORY! Please R&R this is my first fic! Complete! Updated slight change in part 1!


**Declaration: I don't own anything! I also quoted from two places: one the title from the fifth Harry Potter book (page 591–at least in my version) in the original it says: how come she married him? But I change 'married' to 'dated' because this story is about their first date. Secondly any Roswell fans might recognize a line I took from the 9th episode titled "Heat Wave" (10 points to the ones that'll recognize it!)-which once again I Don't Own!**

**Also a special thank to my Beta-Reader: Sophy!**

**A/N: **So updating for the fifth time I decided to make it a one-shot! I also made slight change the second flashback. Hope you enjoy!

**The Date**

**Prologue **

So, we all read the books, and this story basically follow the canon they way I pictured it.

So what do we have?

Lily can't stand James especially after the events in her 5th year, which is too bad for James since he really-really like her. But then in their 7th year, being co-heads, James and Lily become friends-meaning Lily finally begin to think of James as more then annoying brat which James is very happy to learn since now his 'like' develop into love. This is the story of how Lily agreed to give James a chance and go out to a date!

**Part I: How Come She Dated Him?**

"The meeting is over!"

Finally, thought one Lily Evans, not that she had any problem with the responsibility that lay for her as Head-Girl; after all she had James Potter. James. Well-now that's weird. Why is it weird you ask? For one thing, there is the fact that James Potter not only made Head Boy but also was good at it, and helps her around-he's really grown up- a thing Lily never thought would happened. Second was the fact that she called him James, usually it was Potter or that arrogant little pig, but ever since the beginning of the year when James asked for a chance to start again, she found herself calling him James.

While Lily started to gather her staff, she noticed that not everyone had left. As she turned around, she found herself looking into the brown eyes of the one and only-James Potter.

"You don't have to wait for me." Not that Lily minded, it is a pretty long walk back to Gryffindor, and it is nice to have someone to talk to while walking, even if it is with her once stalker, as she used to say to her friends.

"I know I just wanted to ask you something." James tried to look as a confident young man but Lily could sense a bit of hesitation, and for a moment she thought he was going to ask her out.

"I'm not going out with you, we've been over this." It didn't matter that he now wasn't "the annoying Potter" that she once knew, some things were just not meant to be, at least that was what Lily told herself.

"Well I don't think you have a choice." James smiled after seeing Lily beginning to get angry, a look he had seen so often, "What I mean is. Do you think I've grown up?"

Lily was startled by the question but answered it nevertheless, "Yes you have grown up-unbelievable as it seemed then."

"Well I'm glad you said that because in case you don't remember. Which I believe you don't from the look on your face, but you said that the day I grow up will be the day that you'll go out with me!"

"I never said that!" Lily was now really angry, how dare he make up such a thing! James who could almost read her mind said, "Oh really? Think back to last year, sometime in May it was a Saturday, if I'm not mistaken"

Lily thought for a few moments when it hit her…

It was a very hot day, and I mean _very_ hot, the sun was shining in the kind of way that seems capable of melting everything that stood in its way. It was so hot, even Lily Evans, who always did her homework after school, had to admit that it was far too hot for studying. Not that it bothered Lily. What did bother her was the fact that a shirtless Potter was in front her, well not actually in front of her but, she could see him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? And more importantly, why did he have to look so sexy?

That's wrong! Lily thought, since when did _she_ begin to think of him in terms other than an idiot? This was the effect of the heat, there was no other just explanation. This heat wave it seems to make everybody crazy. You see, the thing about heat is that it expands, it melts, makes things boil, and sets things on fire. She could see the effects of this heat-wave all around her: couples laughing and many, too many girls, for Lily's liking, were giggling, to get Potter's attention.

But the most important thing the heat-wave did was remind Lily that her life wasn't expanding. She was stuck in her everyday life, going to school, doing her homework, avoiding Potter and then sleeping until the next depressingly identical day began.

It was the suns fault that she was in this depressing mood, all she needed to do was go back inside and cool off; maybe this will help her forget her boring life and more importantly forget ever using the words, Potter and sexy in the same sentence!

Lily started to gather her things hoping that Potter won't notice her. Unfortunately, as always, he did, and just as she was entering the castle he, one person she wished to avoid following her caught up and more horrifying was the fact he was still shirtless!

"Hi Evans. Where are you going?" said James, who couldn't help noticing that she was blushing. He hoped it was because of him, and was about to comment but stopped himself just in time.

Lily's answer came quickly, far too quickly, "As far away from you as possible!"

Lily was about to continue inside, but as always Potter had a different idea. It happened so fast she still, to this day, doesn't know exactly what happened. However what she does remember was that James Potter had kissed her!

And worse of all was the fact that she was kissing him back! Later on, when Lily was alone she blamed it on that "stupid heat wave". The kiss, however didn't last that long since, the moment Lily realized what she was doing, or to be more exact who she was kissing, Lily stepped back and slapped Potter as hard as she could.

He was still in a haze, a result of the sun and the fact that Lily Evans, the Lily Evans kissed him back (even if it was only for a second); hardly felt her slap or the red print that appeared on his cheek. He didn't plan to kiss her; well if he wanted to be honest he did plan to kiss her sometime. Ever since their 4th year after she hexed him for turning her hair green, which if he may add wasn't directed at her it was an accident and an unfortunate one, but from that moment James Potter had develop an obsession, as his friends called it, to kiss if not date Lily Evans.

He usually imagined that magical moment after his and Lily's date and after she finally (over the course of the date) admitted that she actually liked him all along. However he had now ruined the moment, not that he was complaining. I mean a kiss is still a kiss, right? And besides it was the suns fault. I mean, what can a 16 years old teenage boy do, when his crush is standing right in front of him in that blazing sun? So after he came back to his senses he did the only thing he could do in this kind of situations, "So does this mean you'll go out with me?"

Lily was shocked, the nerve of him, to ask her right after she had slapped him! But in some way she also expected this, and as always the same answer: "NO!" After that Lily hoped he would leave her alone, but, as before her hope soon proved wrong.

"Why?" Lily had heard this question so many times she wanted to hex him right at that moment; and she was very close to doing so when she heard him say: "Am I so terrible, I don't think you think I'm terrible otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back." That made Lily so angry that she was already thinking of so many ways to make Potter suffer.

However being the good girl she was, or at least tried to be, she answered him in the most 'I-don't-care' attitude. "The thing that you refer to as a kiss was a terrible mistake on your part and as evidence, the red print on your cheek. And beside I didn't kiss _you_ back it was just a reflex"

James smiled at that, it was what he liked or even loved about her, the way she could always answer him back no matter how silly the reasoning. He loved the way that no matter how hard he tried, she would never loose her cool head. Even when she hexed him there was some coolness about her that he found irresistible. But at the same time he couldn't but feel a little, O.K maybe a more than a little, hurt. But he hoped she didn't notice, and tried to sound like her words had no effect on him,  
"Right, like I actually _believe that_" seeing her trying to add anther nasty comment, he said: "Why don't you just give me one good reason why you wouldn't go out with me? I know you want me I saw you looking at me."

Now that shocked Lily but only for a second. So she found him attractive, fine she finally admitted it, Lily Evans thought James Potter was hot, so what! I mean she found many people attractive! It doesn't mean she had to date them! She was about to give him her usual answer but then she thought, maybe its time to brake the cycle and for once, maybe just once leave him understanding that he couldn't never, and she meant never date her:  
"I will go out with you" James looked as though he could have died from shock but he recovered when he realized she wasn't finished: "As I said, I'll go out with you; the moment you grow-up, which considering the evidence… will never happen! So do us both a favor and give up!"

And finally Lily walked inside with James Potter for the first time left behind. At last, Lily thought Potter didn't follow her with some stupid comment, and that was satisfying, even if it was just this one time.

James who was still trying to get over the shock of hearing Lily say the words "I-go out with you." He began to smile, so he had a chance! All he needed to do is grow up! I mean how hard can that be?

&&&&&

As Lily remembered the events of that day, James couldn't help feeling nervous. He didn't even know why he said what he said. How he got the courage, he will never understand, it just came out. He regretted saying,_ "Well, I don't think you have a choice"_ the moment they came out of his mouth.

I mean what was he thinking? He was lucky she hadn't hexed him right there and then. But when he had mentioned that day she seemed a little surprised, and she quickly returned to her calm self.

That day, that hot May, he always thought of that day; her words running through his head over and over again, until he could recite them on demand. Sirius dared him once as a joke, but James, being well, James took the dare and proved once and for all that Lily's words were imprinted on his mind. Sirius, being Sirius teased him, mocked him, practically did anything to make sure James was embarrassed forever. But this didn't matter now; all that mattered was Lily.

Luckily for him, it seems that Lily had calmed down a little and was trying to remember the day. He was so nervous, more now than earlier. What will she say? He didn't want to ruin things between them, not when they were becoming so close. I mean they were on first name base and she was actually _talking_ to him, not yelling but talking! And now he ruined it! She was bound to say no, and probably stop talking to him! He had to do something, anything!

"Look, I didn't mean it, why don't we just forget this, pretend it never happened. What do you say?"

At least that was what he meant to say instead what come were a few incoherent sounds.

Fortunately Lily didn't seem to hear any of his babbling since she was still focusing on her memory of the day, but that didn't stop James from babbling more and more. Then before James could stop himself, he said the one thing he fought so long to hide,

"I think I love you".

The moment he spoke those words, were the some moment Lily started listening to him, which caused James to babble almost uncontrollably and only stop when Lily spoke, "Yes."

"Yes what?" he was confused, did he ask something without noticing?

Lily saw his confusion and smiled, she thought it make him look like a lost puppy, she wanted to hug him for a moment, but than decided against it and explained what she meant:

"Yes, I'll go out with you, on Saturday." It was a Hogsmade weekend.

James needless to say was shocked. More than shocked. More than words were needed in order to describe what he felt.

Lily just smiled and said "Meet me at nine. Don't be late, James." And with that she left.

&&&&&

She said yes, he couldn't believe it. She, Lily Evans said _yes_ to James Potter!

It was 8:30 in the evening the next day, when Lily, while combing her hair, realized that simple truth. Why had she said yes? It wasn't because she felt some obligations to that long ago promise. So why did she said yes? The answer came to her in shocking speed, she said it simply because, she likes him!

It came to her as a shock, but even more shocking was, that it was a pleasant shock, like the one you receive at your surprise birthday party. But still, did she like him? And if she did than when did it start?

She knew the answer; of course she knew, she just didn't admit it then. It was last year in her sixth year, although she hates to admit it, that was when it happened, she realized that now.

It was near the end of her sixth year, or as she liked to call it, the quiet, before-the-storm year. You know, the one year before all the pressure of seventh year comes. Back to that day, or more correctly night, that night near the end of the year she was patrolling, like she always did. She could remember being bored out of her mind, when she suddenly heard something outside. Near the Whomping Willow, she saw people, she thought it was some young boys trying to touch the tree; it seemed that every year there were someone stupid enough to try it, and it wouldn't different this year, at least that was her instinct. She walked outside preparing to tell whoever it was to get back inside and stop being so foolish.

However when she was close enough to see clearly, the sight made her stop, there was James Potter pulling an unconscious figure, who moments later she identified as Snape, away from what looked like a hole in the tree, which didn't seem to be moving. But, that wasn't what made her stop; no what did was the full grown werewolf that was going to attack Potter and Snape! To say she was afraid would be an understatement, she was petrified, and a full grown werewolf was standing right in front of her about to attack. "Lupin, remember who I am?" Potter said trying to keep his obvious nervousness out of his voice, "Come on Moony." She had suspected Remus to be a werewolf for the last year and a half, ever since they been selected to be prefects in fifth year, the way some dates to patrol were not _suitable_ for him or how every month his mother/cousin/uncle…were suddenly _sick_. It all made sense. But she had no time to analyze those thoughts, Potter's words didn't work and if she didn't do something, something horrible would happen. She did the first thing that came to her head; she took out her wand and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The spell hit Remus and he was lifted up unable to move. Lily heard James or Potter as she still called him; tell her to put him back to the entrance. She could see what she assumed to be a hole was an entrance, not a hole, to the tree and that you closed it with a button of some kind.

That was what he told her although not in those words, in fact most of it she had to figure out because every two seconds he was yelling at her for putting herself in such danger and that she should have stayed inside the castle. She was glad he was so busy carrying Snape away from Remus or he would probably would have been able to annoy her even more. This was not good considering she had to concentrate on the job ahead of her.

It was a difficult job, the Wingardium Leviosa spell wasn't meant to only levitate him but also to make sure she wouldn't harm himself. Now even just levitating a full grown werewolf was tricky, but she also had to focus on putting him back to the tree, as no one else around was available to do so.

It took a lot of skill, and power which for a few moments Lily felt like she had none of those things.

By the time she had finished closing the entrance, she turned around to see, that next to James and Snape stood Professor Dumbledore. She didn't know, until later that it was Sirius that told the Professor of what he had done, and that James was out there, but at the moment she didn't care she was tired, she was beyond tired she was exhausted. She wanted to lie down and go to sleep right then and there but she didn't. Instead she looked at Potter, who was staring back at her and that's when it hit her, she had just saved his life!

&&&&&

Later on, in her dorm 8:45 on the day of her first date with James Potter she realized, that was the moment she started to look at him differently, that was the moment Lily Evans started to like James Potter! The thought hit her so strongly that she had to step back and sit down for a moment and just breathe.

She remembered that night so clearly it scared her, she remember how after she and James told Professor Dumbledore all they knew, they walked together to the common-room not saying a word, she remember how tired she was not noticing anything. She didn't remember whether she or James said the password, she didn't really care but what she does remember vividly was while she was about to go to her dorm, James Potter hugging her as if his life depended on it. Maybe it was because she was so tired or maybe because she just needed to feel warm just for a moment, she hugged him back, it was a nice hug. James then said to her in that kind of tone like she was the most important thing to him: "Never scare me like that again." and then he left.

She remembered that clearer then even the werewolf attack. James Potter's arms around her holding her, like he loved her. Lily felt herself crying over the memory but it was alright because she was smiling.

It was almost nine and Lily washed her face so James wouldn't be able to see that she had been crying. She looked at herself in the mirror and walked down the stairs. And there was James, a nervous James Potter, she had to smile, he looked so cute. She descended the final step and he still hadn't noticed her as he was standing with his back to her. She stood behind him and whispered, "Are you ready?"

**Part II: The Date**

It was 9 o'clock; she should come down any moment.

9:01 his clock read as he clanked down, James started to panic; he began to contemplate what to do if she wasn't coming down? What if she regretted saying yes to him? He tried not to think about it. He told himself that it was all nonsense and that she will come down any minute, probably doing her hair, he knew what girls where like.

Another minute passed and still no Lily. James started to walk around the common-room to keep himself busy, but that didn't help. He was, to put it lightly, a nervous wreck. He was so busy panicking that he didn't notice a figure coming down the girls' stairs; he didn't notice the figure smile but he most defiantly noticed the figure whispering:

"Are you ready?"

&&&&&

Only after hearing these three words, James noticed Lily Evans was standing behind him and his heart rate quickened! If James was nervous before it was nothing compare to what he was feeling now, he could barely say a word, he only nodded and offered her his hand which she took, which shocked him, if possible, more than her saying yes.

They walked out of the common-room and continued into the Castle Grounds. It was one of those weird moments where you either: have nothing to say or hope for the other person to start talking. In this case it was Lily, who started to talk once they were out of the castle, "So, where are we going?"

As soon as she said those words, she realized what a stupid question it was. I mean where are they going? It wasn't like there were many places they could go to, needless to say she felt pretty embarrassed, a thing which didn't escape James, and made him quite happy in the knowledge that he is not the only one who is nervous. However this new information didn't stop him from teasing her, "Well, I thought that we should go to Hogsmeade but if you have other plans…"

"No I don't. Hogsmeade will do just fine" Lily could have died from the embarrassment she felt, but she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing!

"So…" James attempted to say something but nothing came to his mind, luckily for him, Lily had an idea:  
"So, do you want to go to the Three-Broomsticks?"

"Yea, that will be great"

Both Lily and James couldn't help thinking how awkward this moment was. James could help but noticing how ironic it was that he waited for this date for so long and now it had finally happened he couldn't say a word. He started to laugh, he couldn't help himself, and it was just so ironic.

At first Lily looked at him strangely, but if there is one thing that can be said about the famous James Potter is that no man or woman could not help being affected by his laugh. And in this case his laugh was so contagious she couldn't help it and she laughed as well. It took them both several laughing minutes before they could look at each other without laughing.

It is amazing what a simple laugh can do, it can make you feel the happiest person in your darkest hour and in this case it can turn an awful awkward moment into a pleasant silence which two people share.

As they reached the Three-Broomsticks James opened the door for Lily, which Lily had to admit was very nice of him and used Lily's own words as they entered, "Are you ready?"

&&&&&

Once inside the Three-Broomsticks, Lily could feel people staring at her and James, now it was official, she's on a date with James, and she knows that after the date her friends will be full of 'told you so' and 'its about time!'. But for now she focused on finding an empty table, one that was far from the staring eyes of her peers. James either sensing her uneasiness or maybe he just wanted Lily away from any possible distraction; guided her to an empty table far away from those staring eyes. Lily thanked him as he brought two Butterbeers with him.

Now that they were alone James felt like he should say something, so he said the first thing that comes to his mind, "You know for a second, I thought you wouldn't come."

Lily was surprised hearing him but also touched, he was nervous about her, she never made anyone nervous. He looked so nervous she had to ask, "Why?"

James was so relieved Lily didn't run away, or worse tell him this date was only a joke, that he told her honestly, "Well, you were late."

If Lily was touched before it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now, he must, like her have really wanted this date if he was that worried. She fought the urge to hug him and instead teased him, "Not that late, only a few minutes."

"I know but I thought…"

"Thought what?" By now Lily was curious to know James' answer.

"Well I thought you changed your mind."

"Really? You thought I'd stand you up?"

James obviously heard the surprise in her voice, because he couldn't help but smile to himself, now that he finally knew that this date wasn't a joke, he allowed himself to relax a little, "Well it seems possible considering our background, but I'm glad you came."

"Me too." James almost didn't hear her say since she practically whispered, but none the less he was happy, this was going well.

"But tell me what kept you? Planning escape routes?" James joked.

Lily was glad James seemed more comfortable around her, and thought of teasing him, but something inside her told her to tell him the truth, "No, I if you really want to know, I was thinking about that night last year. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I don't think I'll ever forget that night…" And he didn't, that night was probably was the most frightening night James had ever experienced.

"I was kind of angry that you came"

"Somewhat interesting, considering that it was me that rescued you."

"What can I say? I work in mysterious ways" James joked, but his eyes told her that this night was as important to him, as it was to her.

That doesn't stop her from teasing him, after all that was her favorite thing to do, "I always thought you worked to annoy me"

"It wasn't intentional," they laughed at that point, but after a few moments James said more seriously, "I don't think I thanked you that night"

"That because you didn't" Lily didn't mean to say that, not out loud at least, but it slipped out and he heard. She didn't know why, but for some reason she realized she saved his life and suddenly it seem so real, that night, and all the things that happened. When she looked at James' eyes she could tell that she wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"Well I know it's a little late, but, thank you…," James said so sincerely Lily was beginning to feel herself smile, "you know you're my knight in shining armor." And that was when Lily smile turned into a grin.

That was the moment James knew that Lily was his, or would be soon, if he didn't mess it up, which, as he hated to admit, was very likely. But for now all he wanted to do was enjoy the company of his date, Miss Lily Evans.

Lily, who was still grinning, wanted to tell him how he made her feel, instead she said: "Well I couldn't let Remus eat you-no matter how much you annoyed me."

"Oh, I am so touched."

By the end of the date James and Lily knew that this is just the beginning of their relationship, it wasn't long before they had become an official item. Yes, they had there ups and downs as all relationship have; but that's not the point. The point is, as far as James Potter was concerned, Lily Evans had said _yes_.

**O.K so I changed the ending, only a little but I think this work better-I think the last ending give the wrong idea that I'll continue the story. However the story in complete and although I enjoyed writing this story there will be no more chapters, so I hope you liked my story! **

**I would like to thank to everyone that review my story-so thank You! **

**And Don't Forget To Review! **

**P.S. For updates on my fics please check my homepage! **


End file.
